1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital and analog TV common-use receiver which can receive both terrestrial digital and analog TV signals, and more particularly, to a digital and analog TV common-use receiver having a single ghost canceler which can correspond to both digital and analog broadcasts, and a ghost cancellation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a terrestrial digital TV signal receiver (hereinafter, called "digital TV receiver") has been developed and will be put into use in the near future. Even when the digital TV receiver is put into use, both terrestrial digital and analog broadcasts will coexist until a predetermined time to protect the existing terrestrial analog TV signal receiver (hereinafter, called "analog TV receiver"). Accordingly, the digital TV receiver must be capable of receiving not only the digital TV signal but also the existing analog TV signal.
Meanwhile, a high-tech waveform equalizer (also called "a ghost canceler") having a hardware of large capacity is used to compensate for a ghost (also called "multipath distortion") generated by a reflected wave of a multipath, which is the most serious cause of image quality degradation, upon receiving a terrestrial signal. Thus, at present, utilization of the waveform equalizer in the terrestrial analog TV receiver is incomplete, but the digital TV receiver necessarily requires the waveform equalizer.